recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewish Cook Book - Pudding Sauces
This is the Pudding Sauces section of this book * Go to start of book __TOC__ Pudding Sauces Brandy sauce Take one cup of water, a quarter glass of brandy, one cup of sugar, juice of half a lemon. Boil all in double boiler. Beat the yolks of two eggs light, and add the boiling sauce gradually to them, stirring constantly until thick. Caramel sauce Put one cup cut loaf sugar in a saucepan on the stove without adding a drop of water. Let it melt slowly and get a nice brown without burning. Beat the yolks of three eggs until light, stir in two cups of sweet milk, and when the sugar is melted, stir all into the saucepan and continue stirring until the sugar is dissolved and the sauce is somewhat thickened; then remove from the fire, add one teaspoon of vanilla essence, put in a bowl and put the stiffly-beaten whites of eggs on top. Serve with puddings, cakes or fritters. Chocolate sauce, No. 1 Dissolve one-half pound chocolate in one cup of water and sugar to taste, boil somewhat thick and flavor with vanilla. Chocolate sauce, No. 2 Scald two cups of milk, add two tablespoons of cornstarch diluted with one-half cup of cold milk, and cook ten minutes over boiling water. Melt three squares of chocolate over hot water, add three tablespoons of sugar and three tablespoons of hot water; stir until smooth, then add to cooked mixture. Beat the whites of three eggs until stiff, add three-fourths of a cup of powdered sugar; add the yolks and stir into cooked mixture; cool and add vanilla. Foam sauce Cream one-quarter cup of butter with one cup of powdered sugar, until very light. Add separately the unbeaten whites of two eggs, stirring briskly and beat again. Add one teaspoon of vanilla and one-half cup of hot water. Pour in sauceboat, and place boat in a pan of boiling water on stove, until it becomes frothy then serve immediately. Fruit sauces Wash the fruit well, then put on the stove in a saucepan without adding any more water. Cover with a lid, and let the fruit get thoroughly heated all through until it comes to a boil, but do not boil it. Stir occasionally. When well heated, mash the fruit well with a wooden potato masher, then strain through a fine sieve, being careful to get every drop of substance from the fruit. Sweeten the juice with sugar to taste, add a few drops of wine or lemon juice, put back on the stove, and cook until it thickens, stirring occasionally. Serve with cake, fritters or puddings. Blackberries, strawberries or raspberries, make a nice sauce. Hard sauce Take one cup of sugar, one-half cup of sweet butter and stir to a cream. Flavor with grated lemon peel or essence of lemon. Make into any shape desired and serve. Jelly sauce Take thin jelly, add one cup boiling water and brandy or wine (one-half cup), add a little more sugar and thicken with one teaspoon cornstarch dissolved in a little cold water. The beaten white of egg may be added. Kirsch sauce Put one cup of sugar and two cups of water on to boil. Mix two tablespoons of cornstarch in one-quarter cup of cold water, and when the water in the saucepan is boiling, add cornstarch and stir for two minutes. Remove from stove and add one cup of Kirsch wine and stir again. Strain and serve with pudding. Lemon sauce, No. 1 Boil one cup of sugar with one-half cup of water, rind of one lemon, juice of two, and one-half teaspoon of butter. When boiling stir in a scant teaspoon of cornstarch dissolved in a little cold water. Serve hot. Serve with puddings or fritters. Lemon sauce, No. 2 Boil the strained juice of two lemons and the grated peel of one with a cup of sugar and one glass of white wine or water. When boiled to a syrup add the yolks of three eggs well beaten, also half of the whites beaten to a froth. Use the other half of the stiffly-beaten whites, sweetened with powdered sugar, to decorate the sauce. Serve immediately. Prune sauce Take about one pound of Turkish prunes, wash them in hot water, and put on to boil in cold water. Boil until they are very soft. Remove the pits or kernels, and strain over them the water they were boiled in, sweeten to taste. Flavor with ground cinnamon, then mash them until a soft mush. If too thick, add the juice of an orange. Wine sauce, No. 1 Take one-half cup of white wine and one and one-half cups of water, put on to boil in double boiler and in the meantime beat up the yolks of two eggs very light, with two teaspoons of white sugar, some grated nutmeg or three small pieces of cinnamon bark, or the grated rind of half a lemon, and add a teaspoon of flour to this gradually. When perfectly smooth add the boiling wine, pouring very little at a time and stirring constantly. Return to boiler and stir until the spoon is coated. Wine sauce, No. 2 Melt one tablespoon of butter in a saucepan, stir in one tablespoon of flour, then add one-half cup of cold water, stirring constantly until smooth. Then add one cup of white wine, one ounce of chopped citron. Remove from fire, let cool, flavor with one teaspoon each of pistache and vanilla. If desired, one teaspoon of red Curaçao or Maraschino liquor can be added for flavoring. Vanilla or cream sauce Mix one teaspoon cornstarch and one tablespoon of sugar thoroughly; on them slowly pour one cup of scalding milk, stirring all the time. Cook and stir in a double boiler for ten minutes; then set aside to cool. When ready to use stir in one teaspoon of vanilla and the white of one egg, stiffly beaten. Serve in place of whipped cream. Category:Sauce Recipes Category:Jewish Cook Book Category:Jewish Desserts